Feelings she denied
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: Toph's feelings about Sokka after the group split... better then the summary R&R please


-1Well… guess what… choir is finally over! For now at least… more of the Tokka A to Z will be up soon… I need a word for X if anyone has any suggestions… on another note… MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer-- no I don't own avatar… if I did no one would watch it .

She didn't know why she felt this way. She didn't know why the butterflies picked her as their home. She didn't know why he made her feel this way. But something, something deep down, was trying to tell her something, she just didn't know what it was or what it was saying. She couldn't tell you why her knees got weak around him. She couldn't even tell you why her heart fluttered like it did when he said her name, but it did.

Though she hid it well. Though she'd never admit to the feelings bubbling up in her chest as she thought about him. Though she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Katara, she knew, she had fallen for him. She'd fallen for his sarcastic remarks, she'd fallen for his stupid sense of humor, she had just fallen, head over heels for him.

In the end though, as they got ready to depart, to go their separate ways, she kept her feelings to herself. She said goodbye to him as if there was nothing wrong, she said goodbye like he didn't mean much to her. Now as she thought back to that day she wished she could go back and say what she wanted to for so long, say what it was that made her heart flutter, say what it was that made her knees weak.

She knew she should move on. That he probably moved on long ago, but she just couldn't for the life of her forget the things that happened when she was around her. She couldn't forget the all the things he had ever told her, wither he meant to or not. All of the things he had said when he had thought she was asleep on those long flights through the air. She couldn't forget him, just couldn't.

"Lady Toph?" the maid's voice danced into the room, "Lady Toph, there is someone here for you. He says he knows you, but I don't think I have ever seen this man in my life." the young maid said in a giggly voice. Toph sighed, _'who in the name of god is it now? It better not be another suitor of mom and dad's.' _

"I'll be there in a minute," she sighed, knowing fully well that who ever it was that was at the door was important, other wise her parents would not have let them in the house. "I'm getting dressed." she lied. Pushing her thoughts of her long ago love to her back of her mind, but not far, she opened her room door. Instantly a set of familiar vibrations met her feet, "it can't be…" she whispered, "he can't be here… I've been thinking of him for to long, now I think I'm feeling his heavy footsteps, but it's not him."

She walked into the overly large Bei Fong dinning hall, her mind buzzing as she thought about how stupid she was for even thinking it was him. But as she entered the room, as her mother, father, and the mysterious guest noticed her presence, there was no mistaking it, there was no mistaking him. "Toph…" his statement faltered and she couldn't help but smile, happy tears falling from her eyes, it was him, really him. Almost instantly she felt his arms wrap around her, and she could feel him bury his face in her hair saying, "God I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too," she choked out, her arms wrapping around his middle, holding him there, she wasn't risking letting him go again, he might not come back again. "please tell me I'm not dreaming," she whispered, tilting her face up to meet his, "and if I am… nobody wake me…" he smiled down at her, though she couldn't see it.

"Your not dreaming, if you are then I must be as well." he breathed softly in her ear. Taking her hand, and getting a nod from her mother and father, he lead her out of the hall, out of the estate, and into the garden. "Toph? I… I need to ask you something." he whispered, as they sat on a small bench in front of the beautifully lit fountain. Toph nodded but didn't say any thing, "why did you… why did you leave… for so long?"

Toph thought for a moment then turning to him, whispered, "I didn't know you wanted me to come back…" he was taken aback by her statement, _'how could she think that?' _he asked himself. Blinking to clear his head, he wrapped his arms around her and tucking one finger under her chin whispered softly,

"of course I wanted you to come back… I could barely live the 2 years without you…" he whispered, lifting her face up to him. Her lip trembled slightly and she pulled away reluctantly. "Toph? What's wrong?" Toph shook her head, ignoring the butterflies threatening to burst free.

"nothing is wrong… it's just…" she stopped and wiped a tear off of her cheek and whispered, "I missed you so flippin' much! And now you show up saying you missed me and can't live without me… I'm just confused!" he nodded, forgetting, yet again, that she couldn't see it.

"I understand… but Toph?" he asked standing up beside her. She turned to face him and asked, her voice softer then normal,

"what?" taking her in his arms again and pressing his body against hers he whispered,

"I'm not letting you go again… I-I… I love you." as he said it he pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked, who wouldn't be? The person you loved for so long comes to you and says that they love you… and she did the one thing left to do… she kissed him back, wishing with all her heart that it didn't get broken again.

Pulling away from him she whispered, her voice barely a whisper, "I love you, too. I have forever… I was just afraid of rejection…" she trailed off, and he couldn't help but smile, they were together now, forever and for always…

She didn't know what these feelings were. She didn't know why the butterflies picked her as a home. She didn't know why he had such a big affect on her, just him saying her name could drive her crazy. She couldn't tell you why she felt this way, she couldn't tell you who was behind the feelings, she couldn't even tell you _why_. Yet, there was one thought in her head as he kissed her… _Thank God who ever is behind this. _

"I love you, Sokka."

she knew, she had fallen for him. She'd fallen for his sarcastic remarks, she'd fallen for his stupid sense of humor, she had just fallen, head over heels for him.

A/N-- wow… I just wrote that in like 15 min. I'm amazed… believe it or not I had a weird dream about this happening and I had to write it… R&R on your way out… please… I mean come on it's Christmas! Have a heart! Ok that was weird… hey check out my deviantART profile...aangxxxkatara… it'll have pic from some of my stories up soon… comment those to if you will… thankie constructive criticism is welcomed for the pics… be warned… most are OLD cept the pon zi and the converse one… ok I've talked enough for now… iight peace!


End file.
